nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hero - F(12), C(1), WM(7) DC(10),
'Description' Fighter 12 / Cleric 1 / Weapon Master 7/ Divine Champion 10 by ARHicks00 The build is based on another build I created back in NWN 1 called the Knight build and is inspired by a character from my Novel "Hunter's Frontier." Update: My CPU had crashed two months ago and I don't plan to reinstall NWN 2. The build was made on a down graded computer. After this build was completed, I uninstalled the program (because the game consumed too much memory) and so I can't do any further testing with this build. I did manage to salvage a file with the build saved on it just in case it gets erased. Pros: * This build starts off solid and gains Weapon Master very fast. * Smite Infidel can add AB and 10 extra points of damage to your next swing. * Has a high critical threat and increase critical modifier. * Has high all-around saves without items boosts. * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build has points in Use magic device allowing it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 3 spell scrolls with little problem. * Does no damage on a successful Reflex save with Evasion. * The Hero build is a very good "Players versus Monster/Module" character. Cons: * The build has four offensive feats: Ki Damage, Smite Infidel, Whirlwind Attack, Disarm (or Knockdown) and two stances: Power Attack and Combat Expertise. * Smite Infidel is useless against creatures of the same alignment as yourself and it requires a Charisma score higher than 10 to boost your AB. * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable creatures. * Has low saves in the beginning. * The gameplay of the Hero build only revolves around melee. The build is very in lacking range and has no spellcasting. * The build needs a Charisma item to get a decent UMD score to use scrolls without utterly failing. * Does not get Slippery Mind. * The Hero build is a not a very good "Player versus Player" character. 'Variants' First, different alignments affect what god(dess) you are able to pick. Picking a particular god(dess) will affect what weapon you will gain a "Weapon Focus" in as well as the weapon proficiency. For example, if you pick Helm, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Bastard sword and the Weapon Proficiency (exotic). However, if you choose Tyr, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Longsword and no weapon proficiency. You don't have to play under the same god(dess), alignment or use the weapon as the next person. It is totally a matter of taste. Secondly, you do not have to play with a human as the build can be designed to be played with other races. Certain races don't need to take every feat shown here (or the race may lack a feat) such as the Dwarf who doesn't need to take Iron Will or Steadfast Determination because they get a racial trait that allows +2 saves against spells. However, certain attributes, skill points and overall skill scores will be lower than a human build. * In order to do the Hero build with the Gold dwarf and Shield Dwarf build it the same way as the human, except your Strength will be 16 and your Constitution will 16. This means you'll be adding 12 point of strength instead of 11 as you would the human build. This means you'll be getting five Great Strengths to achieve a score of 28. (Levels 21, 23, 25, 27, and 29) Instead of getting cleave at level 1, you wait until level 9 moving Power critical to level 12. Instead of Iron Will or Steadfast Determination at level 15, you get should Toughness. Get the same feats listed. Also because you're a dwarf, you won't get extra skill so you'll lose one point towards Tumble, but it's not really a big deal. * The Gray Dwarf will follow the same guidelines as noted above except it will a Charisma of 6 instead of 8. * Tiefling was a successful Hero. It had a Charisma of 6 instead of 8, 14 Wisdom, and it didn't get an extra skill point. You build it as you would a human, but you move the feats up and you get cleave at level 9, and you still get Lightning Reflexes at level 29. * Strongheart halfling Hero will got a 50 AB, but was -2 damage under. Instead of 17 strength, they could only get 14 strength, 16 Intelligence, and a 9 Charisma. Instead of 4 to 5 Great Strengths, you only need to get 3 great strengths to get 24 strength. You can build as you would do a human, but instead of Great Strength at Level 27, you would get Epic Prowess and Overwhelming Critical at 28, switching with Epic Toughness. * Deep Gnome landed 15 strength, 14 intelligence, and a 8 Charisma. Like the Tielfling you have to move the feats up and get cleave at level 9, but you don't have to get Lightning Reflex or Iron Will, rather toughness at 29 and epic toughness at level 30. Deep Gnome may have a high spell resist, but saves are still needed for traps. * The Drow will require a strength of 16, Dexterity of 13, Constitution of 14, Wisdom of 10, Charisma of 11, and a Intelligence of 16. Like the Deep Gnome, you don't need Iron Will nor Lightning Reflexes, but you still need high saves for traps. You need to get all five available Great Strengths at every odd levels: 21 to 29. * The Half Elf status will be the same as a human, yet you should put your feats in the same order as the Tielfling. The Half-Elf will lack one less skill and you won't need Iron Will. 'Character Creation' Note: This build was created based on the attributes of a Human. Other races will vary in their builds. 'Level Progression' Currently a bug has caused the Level Progression to not appear so a manually written level progression has been written. Fighter * 1. Luck of Heroes, Power Attack, Cleave Cleric * 2. -- (Water Domains), (War Domains) Fighter * 3. Dodge, Mobility * 4. -- * 5. Spring Attack * 6. Combat Expertise * 7. Whirlwind Attack Weapon Master * 8. -- * 9. Power Critical * 11. -- * 10. -- * 12. Toughness * 13. -- * 14. -- Divine Champion * 15. Iron Will or Steadfast Determination * 16. Blind Fight Fighter * 17. -- *18. Greater Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization * 20. Knockdown or Disarm *'Note': Replace with Disarm in humanoid driven modules. Fighter * 21. Great Strength * 22. Greater Weapon Specialization Divine Champion * 23. Great Strength * 24. Epic Weapon Specialization * 25. Great Strength * 26. Epic Weapon Focus * 27. Great Strength * 28. Epic Toughness * 29. Lightning Reflexes * 30. Epic Prowess 'Skill Point Progression' Skill Points 160 * Intimidate 9 (I) * Listen 16 (Li) * Spell Craft 30 (SC) * Tumble 16 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 16 (UMD) Skill Points 160 * Level 1: I 4, Li 2, Tu 2, UMD 2, Save 4 * Level 2: SC 5, Save 4 * Level 3: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 4: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 5: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 6: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 7: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 8: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 9: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 10: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 11: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 12: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 13: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 14: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 15: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 16: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 17: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 18: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 19: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 20: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 21: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 22: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 23: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 24: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 25: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 26: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 27: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 28: I 1 * Level 29: Li 1, I 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 30: I 3 'Character Notes' * Hero build can attack six times per round. It's Attack bonus starts at +44/+39/+34/+29/+24/+19 without enchantments with 63 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) With maximum items and buffs, it's +56/+51/+46/+41/+36/+31 with +8 enchantments with a 75 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) With Knockdown and Taunt, it can reach up to 50 (no enchants) AB to 62 AB. * Despite all the hoops you jump through with this build, it isn't a PvP build. In my opnion, melee builds aren't good for PvP without immunity items and UMD-less scrolls. So don't try to this build in your local PvP arena as you may suffer from disasterous results. * It's damage varies, but the formula is 28/+9 from strength + 8 from all three Weapon Specialization Feats + Enchantments + Buffs + Weapon = Total then critical total. For example, 28/+9 from BASE Strength + 8 from all three Weapon Specialization Feats + 8 Enchanted damage + 8/+4 Strength item + 1d10 Bastard Sword (One handed) = 30 to 39 damage with a critical total of 90 to 127. (118 average) Different weapons and gear as well holding your weapon differently will result in different damage bonuses. *If there is not a god(dess) who favors the weapon you want your character to use or you want to wield a different weapon while under that god(dess) then instead of choosing Luck of Heroes, pick Weapon Focus for the weapon you want. Then pick the Luck (domain) to get Luck of Heroes for free. * For those playing the Hero build who don't find Use magic device ((and/or Listen)) effective, you can always invest in other skills such as Intimidate, Craft armor, Craft weapon, Taunt, Lore, and Diplomacy. Purpose of putting cross class points towards both UMD and Listen are to allow the Hero a little more survivability against certain foes at higher levels. You don't have to invest in them if you find them useless. * Without items and with spellcraft, the Hero's saves are as follows: Fortitude 33, Reflex 27, Will 26. With Steadfast Determination (Instead of Iron Will) and a +4 Constitution item (or a +4 Wisdom item without Steadfast Determination), Will saves against spells can reach 28. Reflex can reach up to 29 with a +3 Dexterity item while wearing Mithril Full-plate armor. Fortitude saves can be boosted to 35 with a +4 Constitution items as noted earlier. The highest spell DC is 13 + 9 + 12 for a total of 34 (Without feats, racials, or attribute items) meaning you would only have to roll a 2 (95% chance of success) for your Fortitude save, a 6 (70% of success) for your Reflex save, and a 7 (65% chance of success) for your Will save to bypass any spell requiring a save. Most of the items noted can be found on belts, necklaces, helmets, boots, and gloves. This leaves room for rings and/or capes, which can be used to boost the Hero's save resistance. (Also this build can be used with any items from non-enchants to +8 enchanted items.) * With a Use magic device score 15 (-8 to Charisma) to 17(+12 Charisma using a +4 Charisma item), the Hero build can use Amplify (Level 1 Spell) as well as Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (Level 3 spell) scrolls to increase the Listen skill to 46. The Hero build can also use See Invisibility (Level 2 spell), Living Undeath (Level 2 Spell), Silence (Level 2), Bless Weapon (Level 1 Spell), Lesser Visage of the Deity (Level 3 spell), Ghostly Visage (Level 2 Spell), Displacement (Level 3 Spell) and Restoration, Lesser. (Level 1 Spell) There are other spell scrolls you can use to increase your attributes, skill score, saves, or AB, but those spell scrolls mentioned earlier can change the Hero's situation greatly. However, what scrolls you can get your hands on will depend on whether or not, the server or campaign will provide these scrolls to be used. But your UMD is limited to using scrolls from cantrips level to level 3 spells. (You can wear higher Charisma gear to get better results with Use magic device.) * The Hero build can get a BAB of 29, but an overall melee AB of 44 (A non-enchanted weapon and no enchanted items) to 56 depending on your gear. This can all be achieved without buffs. The range AB can get 30 to 42 depending on your gear. (Gear is based on non-enchanted items to +8 enchanted items.) * Having Evasion is like having a free Energy Immunity spell. Whereas most Fighter-type builds do half-damage on a successful Reflex save, the Hero build will do no damage if the build saves successfully. (So long as you are able to save against the spell.) This applies to traps to a certain extend. * When you are short one extra skill point per level, you should drop Tumble instead of Listen. (Assuming you are using the standard build) Getting jumped by a rogue-type NPC is worse than not having enough AC to defend against the next attack. 'Strategy' * Against a NPC mage such as Wizard or Sorcerer, you can use a Protection from Alignment, which is a level 1 scroll to increase your saves by +2 as well as gain immunity to mind-inflicting spells. This is a good tactic to use against spellcasters who rely heavily on enchantments, whether they are good or evil. This will fail against true neutral, lawful neutral or chaotic neutral characters. If you are playing a Deep gnome or Drow, you should have immunities to spells due to your high spell resistance so you won't have to worry much unless they cast Assay Resistance or Mordenkainen's Disjunction. Both of which lower spell resistance. You should try to make a B-line for the spell caster and knockdown them down. (if you have the feat) Try to dispatch them before they can buff or attack again. If they manage to get a spell off to buff, it can prove deadly as they can cast onto themselves Damage Reduction spells against physical attacks such as Premonition and concealments from spell like Displacement. If they manage to get these off in the server or module, you are a "sitting duck" until your Mage PC friend or NPC companion rescues you. * Against a Rogue NPC, you should use Amplify and Clairaudience/Clairvoyance to get a Listen skill of 46. In most modules or servers, stealth creatures shouldn't have Move Silently score no higher than a 35 to 45. Don't worry about Hide as creatures can increase their Hide scores with various spells or items. Once, you've found the Rogue NPC, disarm/knockdown the vigilant and proceed to deal with them as you would any other melee character. The same follows with a character that uses Hide in Plain Sight. However, you better have a lesser restoration scroll or potion ready if the Rogue NPC has crippling strike. * Against range-attack character such as an archer, you can run up to them to engage in melee. If they are on a unreachable platform, you can try to use range attacks of your own. With a +7 Dexterity item for 20 Dexterity, you can wear a Studded Leather Armor and using a +8 range weapon to fire back for 42 AB. (If you are hard-press to the kill the range attacker) Not many NPC archers have a high AC. However, if they have a high range AB and damage then it would be best to flee the area or allow your companion to try his/her luck. Range attacks have a certain distance to which a person can be attacked so fleeing is the best bet if you can't reach the archer or attack them. Many range-attackers will use spells or traps to slow you down. Though, they have no true effect, they can be annoying. * Against High AC, high Damage Reduction, or high Hit Die NPCs who wield weapons, you need to disarm them quickly at any cost. The longer they wield their weapons, the more damage they can do. Without a weapon, they are no threat. You also use scrolls, if any available to increase your defense and ability to hit. Unlike most servers or modules, NPCs won't regain their weapons if they are disarmed them. If you do not have disarm then knockdown them if possible. Note: If you're are on a humaniod-dominant server or module, it would be better to choose Disarm feats. * Against Hard-hitting NPCs, you should disarm or them or knockdown them down. They are the easiest to handle compare to a High AC, Damage Reduction, or high HD NPCs because their only strength relies in their weapon of choice. Such NPCs don't wear shields; instead, they use a two-handed weapon, making them easy to hit and kill. If you are still at a disadvantage you can use Ghostly Visage (Level 2 spell) or Displacement (Level 3 Spell) scroll to increase your enemy's chance of missing as well as gain a limited damage reduction. * Agains concealment NPCs, there isn't much you can do except fight. As I noted with the NPC mage, if they mage to buff up, you may find yourself at a disadvantage. For example, if you run into a character who has Invisibility, Greater cast on them, they will be very hard to hit even with Blind Fight. You can use Whirlwind Attack to hit certain concealed enemies, but you need to still pass their AC. In such cases, you need to rely on the assistance of a spellcaster to dispel any buff that would put you at a disadvantage. * Against Undead, you can use Bless Weapon or Flame Weapon scroll or bring a Cleric or Paladin companion to help you against the undead. For tougher Undead, you should use Protect from Alignment to protect yourself against their auras and some of their spells. All undead are immune to criticals so you need to rely on heavy damage to take them out. (Such as using your weapon in two-hands) Also many of the undead like the Death knight are similar to Fighter-type humanoid NPCs so you should deal with them accordingly to their make up. (Such as making a disarm attempt) Same goes with spellcasting Lichs who can be knockdown just a humanoid spellcasting NPC can. Ghost should be handle as if they were a conceal NPC. * Against Constructs, you would use the same strategies as the Undead except Turn Undead or Holy attacks to do effective damage against them. Like the Undead, Construct vary and some can wield weapons such as Helm Horrors. * Against Demons, they are just humanoids, but more dangerous. They either have fear aura, foul odors, spell resistance, elemental resistance, spell buffs, and certain immunities. Fortunately, you can still critical hit them and and some demons can be knockdown. Their spells aren't anything special as most can only get a DC of around 30 to 34. In most servers, you won't meet a demon until later in the game, giving you time to amass the proper equipment to take them out and counter their attacks. However, this doesn't make less dangerous as they can summon more demons onto the field. (Succubus, normally.) You want to do as much damage as possible or at least try to knockdown some of them down if possible. * Against Animals, you should knock them down if you have knockdown available or use your weapon in both hands. Animals are easy to handle depending on how the DM or module implement the beast. In groups at lower levels, they can be dangerous, but high levels, they aren't really a change once you get heavy armor. Nomally, animals do not have feat utility such as disarm or knockdown except wolves so they arent really a challenge. Still, animals can be a threat in great numbers. * Against Fey, you should try to avoid conflict with neutral characters as much as possible. Fey like pixies use invisiblity, concealment, and color spray to render low-will saving classes useless so should use a See Invisibility to render their invisibility tactics useless. With their blind fight, the Hero build should be able to land some hits despite their concealments. Fey characters often do very little damage unless they are Telthor. * Against other creatures...they should be handle according to their make up. For example a Dragon should be handled the same way as a Iron golem. They share many of the same characteristics except a Dragon can cast spells. If the Dragon has knockdown then use a Foundation of stone spell. Trolls can be easily be defeated with physical damage and can kill by fire. If you want to know how to kill monsters not covered in this strategy refer to Dungeons and Dragon wiki to see their actual status, strengths, and weakness. Note: More to be added later. 'Best Comapnion types' Rogues: You kill faster than these guys and you can run into most battles head first. You can also spot most opposig Rogues if you have the right scrolls. Plus, the Bard' class can do it better when it comes to scouting. The Rogue's assitance isn't needed unless you are roleplaying or you need their skill utility to open chest and disarm traps. Paladin: Extra saves to fear are good, but they aren't really needed. You are better off with a Cleric than a Paladin unless theRE are no Clerics available in the modules or servers. The reason being is that Paladin are all about damage with very few heals or buffs to spare to you or other teammates. However, they are good at turning undead when there is not a Cleric around. Cleric: They are good healers, buffers, and wards against undead as well as a good extra sword. Although, you may prefer them as the first three, there is nothing wrong with an extra sword. Bard: They are okay at the frontlines if they are built to melee and they are good at healing as well as damage with Epic feats like Hymn of Requiem and Song of Requiem. Their Curse songs, spells, and inspire courage can increase your chances to hit and do more damage. Inspire competence can increase your success rate with UMD scrolls. Fighter, Monk or Barbarian: Same as Rogues, but with limited stealth ability and skill utility. Wizard or Sorcerer: They server as "spell utility" or nuker. They are good to have around if you are up against a high class spellcaster in module or server with very few immunity items to be found or if you need to nuke the high-level boss mage who is buffed to the point you can do very little damage. Ranger: See Rogue except they lack utility. Their only exception is that they can be useful as a archer in servers or modules were NPCs are put on platforms out of melee range when there are no spellcasters around. Druid: They are a okay substitute for the Cleric or the Bard, but you should avoid them otherwise. Warlock: They are good AOErs, but that's it. Fortunately, they are better to have around than a Ranger. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds